Dérapage
by Moon's Night
Summary: Un imprévu. Une erreur. Ou un tour du destin. Appelez ça comme vous le voudrez, il était déjà trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Trop tard pour s'en préoccuper. Et trop tard pour se poser davantage de questions.


**Rating : **T - M

**Paring : **Sousuke x Haruka (me frappez pas !)

**Accroche : **Un imprévu. Une erreur. Ou un tour du destin. Appelez ça comme vous le voudrez, il était déjà trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Trop tard pour s'en préoccuper. Et trop tard pour se poser davantage de questions

**Note : **Un défi/commande de ma petite chérie Ed Creed. Voici donc un Sousuke x Haruka assez sombre et diablement émoustillant. Je vous laisse lire ça.

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Dérapage<strong>

La porte avait claqué dans un grand fracas, se brisant presque avant que les voix n'emplissent le couloir de la maison. La tension était à son comble, l'air lourd et les mots durs alors que les deux jeunes hommes tentaient en vain de se faire entendre, d'imposer son jugement. L'un d'eux, le plus grand, y arrivait mieux que l'autre qui se retrouvait acculé et coincé dans un coin de son propre domicile. Et il savait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

Il y eut des cris, des éclats de voix, des mots prononcés sous la colère et la frustration. On pouvait sentir la rage, l'irritation et la fureur se mêler au désarroi et la contrariété. Puis vint la peur, l'angoisse et l'incompréhension, leurs visages tirés par cette frénésie passagère se couvrant d'une expression effarée et désappointée. C'était insensé, oppressant mais surtout irréel. Une sorte de rêve éveillé, de cauchemar sordide qui prenait une tournure beaucoup trop étrange pour qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne saisit comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver là, dans la pénombre de ce couloir étroit. Ils avaient l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important, de passer à côté de l'essentiel. Mais cela leur importait peu en cet instant. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils se déchargent de ce poids, qu'ils en finissent une bonne fois pour toute avant d'être totalement consumé par ces sentiments contradictoires.

Ses mains étaient partout sur lui, le bloquant contre le mur du couloir. Ses doigts, crispés sur le papier peint, se serraient toujours plus à chaque passage de ses larges paumes brûlantes sur ses vêtements. Sa respiration était hachée et sifflante, ses prunelles emplies de larmes prêtes à couler sur ses joues rougies tandis qu'il essayait vainement de s'extirper de l'étreinte de l'autre. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Il était pris au piège, coincé entre le corps musclé du garçon dans son dos et le mur de sa propre maison. Et bien que l'appréhension lui tordait les tripes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec une impatience non dissimulée que les choses aillent plus loin.

Il pouvait sentir les vibrations de sa voix, sa gorge bougeant légèrement à chacun de ses gémissements, à chacune de ses plaintes. Il l'entendait parfois le supplier d'arrêter, de reprendre le contrôle et de retourner d'où il venait. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il avait fait l'erreur de lui ouvrir la porte de sa maison, il avait fait l'erreur de le regarder. Il avait fait l'erreur de _le_ rencontrer. Il était trop tard pour qu'il revienne en arrière, pour qu'il cesse ce qu'il avait commencé. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Plus maintenant.

Ses soupirs se muèrent en cris, son cœur battant plus vite dans sa poitrine quand une main vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres fines. Plusieurs doigts se glissèrent dans sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire des sons trop forts pendant que l'autre main, plus mutine, se glissa sans douceur sous les couches de tissu. Elle ne se fit ni tendre, ni exploratrice. Elle alla directement vers son but, tirant sur les vêtements qui gênaient le passage tout en massant sans ménagement la peau pale du jeune homme. Inquisitrice. Impérieuse. Manipulatrice. Elle lui faisait tourner la tête, reléguant ses craintes au second plan, nourrissant toujours plus son envie et cette chaleur étouffante qui irradiait de chaque pore de sa peau. Elle le traînait plus bas que terre, réveillait ses pires instincts et lui faisait oublier la vérité raison de la venue de ce garçon. Une raison qui n'avait pour le moment pas lieu d'exister.

Douleur. Frayeur et tourment. Ses lèvres se pressaient contre ses doigts maintenant humides, ses dents se plantant faiblement dans ses phalanges tandis qu'il faisait bouger les autres plus lentement au plus profond de lui. Le jeune homme se crispa davantage, son corps tout entier tremblant violemment alors qu'il serrait davantage ses mains contre les murs. Malaise et crainte se faisaient sentir, émanant du jeune homme comme la lumière d'un phare, mais il pouvait toujours sentir son envie et son impatience. Il le voulait, si fort que cela en était presque effrayant. Et cela devait bien être la cause de son trouble.

Sa mâchoire se serra brusquement, les larmes se déversant soudain sur son visage rougi. Ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air, la pression étant trop grande alors que le jeune homme dans son dos se collait totalement à lui. Il crut à un moment qu'il allait mourir, que son corps allait être déchiré en deux et qu'il ne resterait rien de lui. Pourtant, quand il sentit le garçon bouger, il comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas. Au lieu de mourir, que son corps finisse en lambeaux et qu'il disparaisse à jamais, il se retrouva enveloppé dans une chaleur grandissante, comme s'il était au milieu d'un brasier. Il eut l'impression, un court instant, qu'il allait exploser et s'écrouler tel une loque sur le sol de son couloir. Mais le jeune homme dans son dos le tenait trop fermement pour qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste. Il était bloqué et devait subir les assauts de l'animal qu'était devenu son vis-à-vis. Un animal qui allait le laisser pour mort une fois qu'il aurait tout pris de lui.

Dire qu'il était juste venu parler. Quand il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot, cependant, s'il n'était pas venu, s'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Il ne serait pas laissé emporter par la colère, n'aurait pas hurlé et n'aurait pas entraîné le jeune homme dans cette dispute. Il n'aurait pas ressenti ce besoin étrange, n'aurait pas effrayé son interlocuteur et en l'aurait pas poursuivi quand il tenta de prendre la fuite. Il n'aurait pas fait ça... ils n'auraient rien fait. Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Il l'avait poussé à bout, l'avait provoqué et au final, c'était _lui_ qui les avait poussé dans cette situation. Qu'aurait-il pu y faire ? Il s'était fait avoir. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que les choses finiraient de cette façon ?

Un coup, soudain et violent, le fit presque hurler tandis qu'il pouvait sentir les dents du jeune homme se planter dans son épaule. Sa main souillée enserrait toujours cette partie si intime de son corps, l'autre étant écartelée à chaque mouvement brusque du garçon qui finit par s'arrêter une fois la fin arrivée. Terminée, ils en avaient enfin fini et bientôt, ils se quitteraient sans rien dire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne resterait rien de cette dispute, cette étreinte bien trop charnelle et de ce moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Rien d'autre que des souvenirs amers et fiévreux.

Son corps s'affaissa sur la moquette, ses mains quittant enfin le mur pour tomber mollement entre ses cuisses. Lentement, il tentait de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, la tension retombant avec lenteur agaçante. Il lui semblait que chaque pore de sa peau était encore en feu, réclamant un contact qu'il ne devait même pas avoir et une attention qu'il ne méritait pas. Après tout, leur échange n'avait pas lieu d'être, ils n'auraient jamais dû en arriver là. Mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il comprit qu'il avait fait l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Sa tête se baissa à cette pensée, un long soupir passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Haruka avait juste envie de mourir.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détourner du corps du garçon, son cœur battant encore à une vitesse folle alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se redresser. C'était comme s'il était fait de plomb, ne pouvant plus faire le moindre geste après tous ceux qu'il avait fait en arriver jusqu'ici. C'était bête tout de même. En partant, quelques heures plutôt, l'idée que les choses prennent cette tournure ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Mais maintenant que cela s'était produit... dire qu'il n'était même pas venu pour ça à la base. Il avait juste voulu discuter, et non pas plaquer le jeune homme contre un mur. Pourtant, alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son corps, celui-ci se rapprocha inexorablement de celui du jeune homme en face de lui. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il l'attrapa vivement avant de l'allonger sans ménagement sur le sol. Là, Sousuke ne chercha même pas à saisir pourquoi il faisait cela. Il laissa juste tout son être parler pour lui et combler complètement celui du garçon entre ses bras.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à comprendre. Ils avaient beaux essayer, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Ils savaient juste que c'était une dispute qui les avait mené là, qu'ils avaient essayé de se mettre d'accord, de protéger une personne qui leur était cher de l'autre. Mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'ils finiraient par s'embrasser et en vouloir plus. Alors peut-être que ce n'était pas un simple dérapage, une mauvaise tournure des choses. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire à présent, maintenant qu'ils étaient allés trop loin ?

Plus grand chose...


End file.
